


Secrets

by Shadowstartigs



Series: Behind the book/ Living in Camelot. [3]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7114429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowstartigs/pseuds/Shadowstartigs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Returning home from battle, Camelot's knights attempt to survive each other whilst learning new secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

“A dragon!” The hawk’s cry echoed through the mountainous pass, “Of course there was a dragon!” 

“Enough Lamorak.” Lancelot’s cold command cut through the air. 

From where he trailed behind, Galahad winced at the familiar tone that was too often directed at himself when he was distracted during training. 

Beside him Percival, the reason for such distractions, smiled, “Poor brother seems to have earned your father’s ire already.” 

Gawain glanced back at the two youngest knights, “He has been complaining about our quest for the past hour; the dragon wasn’t even hard to slay.” 

Anxiously glancing at his father, Galahad spoke, “It certainly complicated our mission, Gawain, and the king did attempt to come with us.” 

The echidna laughed, “Yes but Percival, Lancelot and myself put a stop to that easily enough and I’m sure, by the time Caliburn is done with him, the king will never try such a thing again.” 

“I don’t think he’ll learn Gawain.” The silver knight frowned. 

Before the conversation could continue the startled cry of Lamorak came from ahead. Lancelot, his blade drawn had turned on the hawk who held his own weapons up in defence. 

Purple eyes rolled as Gawain sighed, “I’ll stop them.” 

As they watched their elder jog away Percival closed the distance between herself and her friend. Noticing Percival’s advance Galahad blushed waited.

The cat’s amber eyes shimmered in the setting sun, “Are you alright Galahad? That dragon got awfully close to you.” 

The younger knight’s blush deepened and he stared at his feet, “I’m fine just a little bruised. I’ve never seen anyone fight a dragon like you did today.”

Percival shot her companion a knowing smile, “It’s a lot easier to fight the beast when you can’t get burned.” 

The noise from their companions had vanished and in the silence the two seemed to forget the world around them, gold eyes met amber and both were painted every colour of fire by the fading light. The pair’s noses were touching, the burns and scars from the day’s events long forgotten as the bliss of young love filled the knight’s minds… 

“Percival! Galahad!” Gawain’s strong voice shattered the spell and the pair sprung apart. 

Glancing towards the echidna it was clear that Lancelot was missing, likely forging ahead on his personal quest to return to the castle and peace. Lamorak shot the young pair a wave which beckoned them forward before turning to press on with Gawain, unable to wait due to Lancelot’s retreating form. Galahad shot Percival a sad but knowing smile over the lost moment in their secret relationship and resumed walking. The female knight quickly fell into step and, unwilling to risk exposure by grasping her love’s hand, brushed her arm against his own; their armour ruined any real intimacy offered by the contact but the two knights treasured it all the same. Despite the loss of the elder and more experienced knights there was no urgency in their pace; to any unknowing eyes it could have been a young couple on a romantic stroll rather than two battle weary knights. 

Unknown to the pair two set of eyes had witnessed their exchange; Lamorak’s holding a fierce look of protection as he watched his sister angle her body towards the silver furred knight.   
Gawain smiled and nudged his ally, “They can’t know we saw them Lamorak.” 

“Of course they can’t.” The hawk hissed, “Lancelot mustn’t know either.” 

“Know what?” Gawain’s voice was filled with innocence as both hawk and echidna risked another glance at the lovers who were lost to the world.


End file.
